


Serious Business

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Business, Dramatic, M/M, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki get serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinamii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamii/gifts).



> they wanted me to write something that can be taken seriously :)

Hide felt serious, with his serious black suit and sunglasses, going to this serious meeting. Kaneki was walking seriously next to him in the same serious attire. What was the serious meeting for? We seriously don't know.

Once they arrived seriously at the meeting, the meeting seriously began. There was a serious man sitting at the end of the table, some kind of serious CEO, talking about serious stuff. Hide seriously idled with his serious tie. He seriously couldn't pay attention to what was going on, but he knew it was serious.

Kaneki seriously nudged him with his arm when the serious meeting was over. Hide nodded seriously and got up to leave and do serious things. Suddenly, a giant, serious alien monster crashed into the room, killing everyone but Kaneki and Hide. They were seriously dead.

"Don't worry babe," Kaneki growled seriously, "I got this."

He unleashed his serious kagune and prepared to seriously fight the alien, but it was huge and knocked him back to the wall. It then began to advance seriously to Hide.

Hide was seriously defenseless, as he was not a ghoul like Kaneki seriously was, and all he could do was seriously scramble backwards from the alien. But then the alien's serious claw swung down into Hide's chest. He screamed dramatically and seriously.

The monster seemed to seriously smirk and went into the elevator. Serious screaming could be heard downstairs a couple of minutes later.

Kaneki seriously ran over to Hide, crying seriously. "I'm seriously sorry," he blubbered, serious tears falling into Hide's open wound.

"You... did your... best..." Hide managed to croak out seriously, lifting a hand to seriously caress Kaneki's cheek. "This was... destined..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" were the last, serious words Hide heard before everything seriously faded into nothingness.


End file.
